


drums of autumn

by tossrien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Here we go, M/M, Outlander AU, Thorin makes a very grumpy Jamie, bagginshield, how peculiar, oddly Dwalin is right on though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossrien/pseuds/tossrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a thoroughly average bachelor, thank you very much. Never has any adventures or does anything unexpected. His biggest challenge to date has been learning to use his iPhone, and he doesn't anticipate much more excitement in his life than befuddling new technology. He is severely incorrect in that assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the man in grey

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was inevitable. Hobbit and Outlander? Two of my very favorite things ^_^ Welcome, gentle reader, to my attempt to write at least one thing every day for the next thirty days, whether in the form of chapters, drabbles, or related ficlets. Here goes...

It all starts with the old man on the corner. On holiday in Scotland to celebrate his birthday, one Bilbo Baggins of Gloucestershire had had his nose metaphorically buried in the newly-acquired pages of one Ewan Dill’s _Guide to the Flora and Fauna of the Scottish Highlands_ when he’d walked right into someone on the sidewalk. The old man had gone sprawling across the cobbles, and Bilbo had nearly dropped his guidebook into the puddle along with the elder in his hurry to assist his unintended victim.

“Oh dear, I do beg your pardon,” he says quickly, helping to pull the man back to his feet.

“Pardons and parties, piffle on it all,” the older man grumbles as he brushes off his rather tattered-looking clothes. He straightens his blue scarf and abruptly Bilbo finds himself seized by the collar, eyes the color of a clear sky boring into his from an inch away. “You’d best keep your feet, Bilbo Baggins. The road is a dangerous place.”

“I-“ Bilbo blinks at him, too startled to do much more than stare as the old man moves off in a flurry of grey hair and greyer coat. He looks back at the empty street, which doesn't look all that dangerous to him, and then towards the elder. “Do we know each other?”

But the old man doesn’t respond, and disappears around the corner. Bilbo gives chase, hurrying after him, thinking that he ought to make sure the old man is well, all knowledge of his name aside, but when he reaches the end of the street, the old man has disappeared.

His walk back to the B&B is much more uneventful, and he finds himself nearly disappointed about that.

In the pub on the next block, an old man smiles faintly to himself and sips his ale. 

 

 

 

 


	2. the hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo investigates the local ring of standing stones in search of elusive arboreal verdance.

The sunrise over the highlands is stunningly beautiful. Bilbo’s not sure why he wouldn’t have expected it; the land is lovely in a harsh sort of way, the craggy rocks rising against the horizon and the sunlight turning the heather to gold. It’s the very opposite of his home, with its rolling green hills and small rivers. Even the wind seems to bite him as he hikes up one of the hills outside Inverness, seeking a small flower he’d found in Dill’s _Flora and Fauna_ , one that supposedly only grows in this small area.

He reaches the summit just as the sun rises fully, and looking out over the vista before him, Inverness nestled snugly amidst the rocky hills, he’s sure this was a wonderful decision. What a lovely view to celebrate his birthday.

He tucks the guidebook into his jacket pocket and folds his hands behind his back, pacing around the hill until he comes upon the entrance to the stone circle.

Craigh Na Dun is famed in the area as the eldest Neolithic stone structure- according to scientists in the field, it is dated prior to the much more famous Stonehenge. Bilbo stares up at stones nearly thrice his height and marvels at the strength it must have taken, the ingenuity required to put them in place.

It’s a beautiful spot, though. He can see why they would have chosen it; anyone atop this hill has an unbroken view of the surrounding country. The stones are placed in a surprisingly accurate circle, save for one large monolith in the center of the ring, and he steps closer to it, peering at it more closely. It’s split, as though a bolt of lightning came down upon it and cleaved it in two for nearly half its length, and he takes a moment to envision a wizard, perhaps, with a staff and a pointy hat, calling down a great bolt to the stone. His ears begin to ring a bit as the lightning flashes in his mind’s eye.

The thought makes him smile, and he thinks of the children’s stories he pens in his spare time. Perhaps he could make a start on them while he’s here in Scotland, if it is indeed a font of inspiration. He should take advantage of it; there’ll be precious little of it left once he returns home to his suits and sensible shoes, his briefcase and requisition forms.

He won’t think of that today, though. Today is his birthday, and his cousins and the business have no part in it. He paces around the stone in a tight circle, looking out over the hills, and rubs at his ear, clicking his jaw as the faint ringing noise intensifies. Much nose twitching and head tilting ensues, followed by a bit of hopping, but nothing works.

“Oh dear,” he murmurs, reaching a hand out so he can lean against the stone, rubbing at his poor ear with the other. “Oh my. That’s quite- well.” His stomach falls out from within him, and everything goes black. He tumbles to the ground, his head hitting the grass with a thud. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who catches the reference in the summary. Hint: it's not from an Outlander novel.


End file.
